1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the retail display of electronic devices. More particularly, it relates to the retail display of inductively charged electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a retail setting, small electronic devices are often displayed in an operative state allowing for their demonstration. This manner of display allows for the device to be picked up and used by a potential customer. Mobile phones, for example, will often be placed along a counter in operative mode to be picked up by a potential customer for demonstration.
Recently, many electronic devices (mobile phones included) have been adapted to be inductively charged. Inductive charging of an electronic device is known in the art. For example, U.S. Ser. Nos. 10/733,820, 11/844,242, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,938,018, 4,031,449, 5,122,729, 5,455,466, 5,550,452, 5,568,036, 5,734,254, 5,952,814, 5,959,433, 6,163,132, 6,331,744, 6,489,745, 6,906,495, 6,917,182, 7,180,248, 7,375,492, and 7,429,984, which are all hereby incorporated by reference, describe inductive charging of an electronic device.
Accordingly, what is needed is a retail display device that is attuned with inductively charged electronic devices and provides effective but discrete power, security, and monitoring of the inductively charged devices. However, in view of the prior art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art how the limitations of the art could be overcome.